Honeymoon Trafficking
by LeBratPrincess
Summary: Co-Authored with DrowsyFantasy. Part Six in the Not Over Yet Series. The A-Team takes down a human trafficking ring that's specializing in newly wed couples. Face/Charissa. Feat. the entire A-Team.
1. Chap 1: I Missed You

**Disclaimer:** It doesn't belong to us, we get no money only a large amount of enjoyment. :D

**Authors' Notes:** Welcome to part 6 of **Not Over Yet**. This is the shortest part of the series thus far, due to that except an update every two to three days depending on the rate we're going on the next part, which so far we're pretty much on schedule. Also you'll notice this is rated **M **once again, of course there's a reason for that, but just once this time. We're trying to keep Face and Charissa's carnal needs in check so they don't get too out of hand.

Now sit back and enjoy part 6. :)

* * *

**Honeymoon Trafficking**

**_Part 6 of the Not Over Yet series_**

* * *

Oddly enough her six months forced leave of absence was almost over, it was amazing how quickly time could pass when you had things or rather someone to occupy your time. The first couple of months had been helping Face recover and then after that they had enjoyed an almost normal existence and relationship. She did however really rack up the frequent flyer miles because of that, she had wanted to remain in L.A. for most of her free time but both of them knew how problematic that could be… what if someone tried to get a hold of her and couldn't find her, came to her apartment or something. Thus she made do with traveling. The last two weeks however ended up keeping Charissa in D.C. much to her chagrin, there was some issues with her Father in the VA and then a few friends she hadn't spent time with had demanded her attention.

She was in fact just returning from such an outing with the girls, dressed in a dangerously short skirt and simple white tank top as she slipped her key into her lock and turned it, walking inside her apartment… which was beginning to feel less and less like home to her anymore. Even with the few photos she had around, it was just empty with only her. Something was always missing, Face obviously but also Murdock's laugh and his cartoons too and the occasional drop in visits from Hannibal and B.A.

This time, however, it wasn't missing a certain something. Face was draped over the back of the couch like an old hound dog, smiling at her from the living room, "Good evening." He said warmly, "Sorry to drop in on you like this but I couldn't resist." He held up his trusty lock-picking kit, "I know it's against the law to break and enter, but I figured you'd forgive me. Eventually." He looked down for a moment, "And hey. I missed you."

"Son of a bitch!" She backed up against her door and had gone for her gun… which wasn't there. Being on leave meant not being armed. She took a deep breath and slowly relaxed once she realized who it was, "Damn it Face, give me a fucking heart attack." Slowly the hand that hadn't gone straight for her hip slowly lowered from her chest as she moved into the living room area, "I'm sorry, I got a little caught up in a few things here… I didn't mean to not visit for two whole weeks." She settled on the arm of the sofa and looked at him, "So, you're here just because of that? Because you miss me and haven't seen me for two weeks?" She gave her apartment a quick glance over and breathed a small sigh of relief that it was clean… which it usually was. She wasn't much for clutter and practiced the ways of a minimalist. Just a few family photographs and that was all. The décor was all very clean and simple.

"No, I didn't break in to steal something," Face retorted, mistaking her quick once-over for an accusation of theft. He gave her his most winning smile, "The thing I value most wasn't here when I broke in." Truth be told, though, he'd gotten hungry about an hour ago and had practically cleaned out her fridge. Gone was the leftover take-out, gone was the half-bottle of soda and gone was the last of the jar of peanut butter. So too were the last few crackers in the box.

She blushed lightly, "You're sweet." She mused, "How long have you been here?" She stood moving into the kitchen, she was feeling a little hungry and thirsty… however, "Face!" She peered around the corner at him, "Yeah you didn't take anything alright just cleaned my kitchen out. I knew I should've gone shopping this morning." She got a glass of water and came back in, half tempted to dump it over his head.

"Not that long...maybe an hour or so." Face winced as he noticed her opening the fridge door, "Sorry. I got hungry! What can I say? You know I eat a lot. I promise to pay you back for all of it." he nodded reassuringly, waving his hand, "The beef shiu mar wasn't actually that good, it was really salty."

"That's because it had been in the fridge for a week… I've been meaning to throw it out." She chuckled a little, "Good thing there's a twenty four hour take out place nearby." She grabbed her phone, "And don't worry about it, we'll just call it even for what I eat when I'm in L.A." She waited for someone to answer and flicked water at him from the now empty glass, "Hi. Yes, I'd like to order…" She eyed Face, "Two number sixes, twelve egg rolls, one number eleven, a number seven and two large things of fried rice. No Mr. Ling, it's for two actually. Well one of us eats like a small army I assure you." She laughed at something, "Fifteen minutes? Wonderful, thanks." She turned and looked at him sitting in her apartment in silence for a moment, "Can I just say this is a little weird… you here, in my apartment…"

Face wrinkled his nose, "I was wondering about the texture." He leaned his chin on his hands, watching her move across the room, her body tightly wrapped in the skirt and shirt. He pushed the lust down for the moment, kept it in check, "I do not eat like a small army." He responded, "I eat like a large army. And what makes it weird, being here?" His expression morphed to one of concern as he considered the possibilities, "Uh - I don't mean for this to feel like an invasion of privacy or anything..."

"My bad." She chuckled but then grew serious as he did, "Oh no… I don't mind you here. You've just… never been here before." She sat back down, next to him on the sofa, "I've always gone to your place, even before…" It was odd, but she liked it… in fact she realized she could really get used to the idea of him being here when she came home each day and that both bothered her slightly as well as excited her.

"It's kind of nice here." he looked around again. He'd kept most of the lights off - or on low, so that she'd not be suspicious when she first opened the door, "Now I know what they mean about a woman's touch."

"Really?" She looked around, she didn't think her place looked like that much of a woman's apartment, but maybe he saw something she didn't, "So… does Hannibal know you flew across the country?" She arched a brow at him curiously.

"Hannibal knows I'm in Washington, just not that I'm ...here. Although I think he's probably guessed where exactly I was going." He pointed out, "He's still concerned that he may have gotten you disciplinary action over something we did."

"Ah." She nodded and was about to say something when the doorbell rang, "Dinner." She smirked and went and took care of paying for the food and then headed for the kitchen arms full, "He didn't, none of you did… I could've backed out at any time. He doesn't need to worry about me, I can take care of it." She grabbed some glasses and the bottle of wine he didn't find.

"It's his neverending professionalism, or something, I don't know what he calls it." Face chuckled softly, as he got up and headed to the kitchen to russle up some plates and cutlery. "And we all know how much ass you kick. Just that you shouldn't go down for something we're in trouble for."

"I broke you out, so if I'm going to go down I'm going to go down even if I wasn't part of the gang." She explained, "I guess I need to just be a little more careful from now on. As for my forced leave, that was mostly because I refused to leave you when you were in the hospital…" She still felt guilty over that, "Well and probably because I shot first and didn't ask questions." When she had killed Mugsy she had seen red and nothing else until she was sure the man had taken his last breath, "I think if I actually bring someone in still breathing for once they'd get off my ass a little."

Face had to laugh at that, "All right. We promise to restrain you next time. Keep you from killing somebody. Then again, hopefully we won't have to come to something like that. We do, in our line of work, but you're still well within the bounds of military law, so..."

"Red tape sucks." She said with a nod and sat down, "Now, why do I get the feeling you're not telling me something?" She knew him too well, she knew when he was trying to avoid things it, those blue eyes betrayed him quite often.

He played with a dish towel, "Remember how we got...er...married in Vegas? Well," His voice wavered a little before hardening again, "Hannibal was looking into the wedding joints around the area to see how valid those things were. Wanted to talk to some of the couples that had gotten married in those places. Turns out they're hard to find - and not just because they're too ashamed." He looked up, "Somebody's taking newlywed couples for human trafficking purposes."

She arched a brow, "I knew there was more to you being here than carnal needs." She sat back for a moment, "So Hannibal wants to use our… marriage, " It was so weird to say that, " for an undercover op I take it?" She pursed her lips a moment, "And why is he so worried about the validity of it? Like you said, it's there, it's our little secret and no one has to know. Just like no one knows about us except for the guys… well and Eddie, but he's not a liability."

Face shook his head with a small smile, "Wanted to make sure that your name isn't linked to mine on too many official documents. They know we used to date, but if some guy gets bored at his desk one day and starts looking at our old case, sees a recent marriage...well, we just have to hope they're busy doing other things."

"I doubt it will come up." She said with surety, "It's not like I'm going to change my last name for one thing. And no ring, so we're good." She wiggled her left hand in the air, her ring finger very naked before she resumed enjoying late night take out, "So when do you have to be back… or rather when do we?" She was up for something to do, they hadn't done anything exciting for almost six months now.

"He's still digging up information." Face waggled his cell phone in the air, "I'm waiting for the call. But he said it should take a few more days before he gets all the final details. And then give him a few hours to come up with a plan to get us in and out and clean."

"I hate playing the waiting game." She stood, full and began to clear her place away and some of the food that wasn't crowded around Face, "Murdock isn't by himself is he?" She worried about the Pilot, he held a small special place in her heart, as did Hannibal and B.A. but Murdock just a little more so than the other two.

"Nope, he's actually having a holiday - a real one." Face smiled, "He's using the name Francois de Bouliere and he's a Parisian on holiday on the beach." He grinned, "He sends his regards from San Diego. He'd send you a postcard, but doesn't know your address."

She chuckled, "I'll make sure to give it to him for in the future." She slid up onto the counter and watched him for a moment, "You know… my apartment looks really good with you in it." He just seemed to fit oddly enough, like the missing part of her own personal collection.

He struck a pose, "Really? I guess you could get a bronze statue of me or something..." He mused.

She moved down from the counter and walked towards him, "But what would I do with that?" She arched a brow at him, her hands smoothing up his chest, "I certainly couldn't kiss it." Her lips met his slow and teasing, "And moving it around would be a bitch." She smirked, walking backwards towards the small hallway.

Face put down the dish towel in the sink and, ignoring the delicious-smelling Chinese food on the counter, followed, "You could do other things with parts of me that are always hard..."

She was in the process of getting undressed, her shirt laying forgotten on the floor and her hands now lowering the zipper on the back of her skirt as she looked at him over her shoulder, "Wouldn't be the same… no satisfaction in it." She stated matter of factly as she let the skirt fall to the floor and stepped out of it.

Face just grinned, watching her, moving forward into the hallway, "But wouldn't you try? And you'd try? And you'd try? And you'd try?" He teased.

She laughed, "Maybe?" She kicked her shoes off and looked at him, hands resting at her hips, "But I don't think your ego could handle the inflation of being immortalized in bronze." She teased, turning her back to him and reaching back to unclasp her bra.

"Oh, stop going on about my ego." Face scowled a little, "It's not assumption...it's fact." He grinned again, moving to place his hands on her hips, "Well, it couldn't touch you back."

Her room was as simple as the rest of her apartment, but with a little more color. Mostly blue, it was her favorite color after all and for good reason, there wasn't a lot of furniture in the room either because the large four poster style bed took up most of the space. She leaned back into him, slowly pulling the straps of her bra off her shoulders and arms, "Yes, there is that little detail." She turned, shivering as the action caused his hands to caress her hips, "And I do like being touched." Her tone was low and needful as she slipped her hands beneath his shirt and up over his chest.

* * *

**Weell here we go, this time we've got a good old fashioned A-Team mission planned actually.**

**Please review! We love hearing what you think :) Oh and of course check my profile for the art work :)**


	2. Chap 2: Denied

**Authors' Notes: **So I lied, well, mostly because we made good progress tonight on the next part sooo here's another chapter. Also a quick reply to a review-

Garine: Hopefully we'll have Face, Murdock's and Hannibal's LJs up soon :). And don't get too excited for that sexy time just yet as you'll see in this chapter lol.

And in light of this review we'd like to inform you all that we cut back to just character LJs only, well and the Series comm. :) So please if you have an LJ feel free to add them as friends and follow or join the Series comm.

Now then, sit back and enjoy chapter 2.

* * *

"I don't think a statue would do much of that..." Face murmured, sliding his hands up her exposed flesh, warm and smooth. He let her deal with his shirt, keeping his palms firmly against her skin.

His hands left a warm trail across her skin as she got rid of his shirt and leaned in, nipping and sucking at his muscled flesh, "No it couldn't and I'd miss the warmth." She admitted before running her tongue across one of his nipples before biting it lightly.

"So would I." He let out a soft gasp as she worked her mouth over his chest. One of his hands went down to deal with his pants as he moved, slightly awkward, knocking against one of her hips.

She pulled him back towards her bed, her legs bending as she bumped back into it. Her hands slid up his chest to his neck and pulled him down towards her, over her as she shifted back while meeting his lips with her own.

Finally naked, Face nudged her down, then up towards the pillows. Kissing her was like falling into softness, her bed plush and inviting, like her whole body, "You have no idea how much I missed you..."

She shifted her hands between them, her hips arching up as she slipped her underwear off and let it sail across the room, "I think I can feel how much." She smirked and ran her fingers lightly across his length. She liked touching him, it gave her momentary dominance over the man who with just a look and a touch could make her want him so badly it hurt.

Face hissed with pleasure and closed his eyes, leaning down for another kiss, hot and hungry, before leaning back and running a hand up her thigh. "It's -"

Suddenly, from his pants across the room, came the distinctive ring that told him Hannibal was calling.

_Talk to corporate - like a boss!_

_Approve memos - like a boss!_

_Lead a workshop - like a boss!_

She shivered as his hand slid up her thigh, her eyes closed, her body arching at his, yearning, "What the hell is that?" Her eyes snapped open and glared in the direction of the sound as she sat up, arching a brow, "Is that your phone?" And then it hit her, "Did Hannibal pick that one or did you?" She asked with a snicker, "And please tell him he has perfect fucking timing." Her tone took on a small frustrated edge.

"Gahhhhhh -" Face let out a few choice words, jumping off the bed and grabbing his phone from his pocket, "Hannibal - I swear to god -" His expression went from anger to shock, "Oh. Oh - I'm sorry, what? Shit. Shit. All right. Yes." He flipped the phone closed and looked at her, "Cold showers. On the double. We have a hot lead."

She let out a groan and sat up, "Perfect." She eyed him then her bathroom and made a mad dash, "Me first!" She slammed the door behind her and locked it fast with a laugh. She knew that he couldn't have put his phone on silent because this was important, but important or not it didn't stop her from making him suffer just a little bit for not thinking about it. Thus she took her time, and roughly ten minutes later emerged in a towel and went towards her closet, "Next."

Face sighed mightily. He'd grabbed a few things, and nodded to her as she headed for her closet, "Pack your things. We've got a flight that we have to take now."

"Where exactly are we going?" She pulled on some jeans, a random shirt and boots, "Did he give you any details for such a quick conversation?" She moved swiftly, stuffing some clothing and personal items into a duffel bag.

"He said there's a plane waiting for us. Apparently Murdock found one practically abandoned at the airport." He rolled his eyes as he turned on the water, "We've got to get there soon."

"Oh this should be good." She muttered, "I'll get the stuff in my car and try not to use all my shampoo and conditioner." She called at him before heading out of her room.

"I don't use - forget it." He sighed and stepped into the shower. Once he was clean and finished, he toweled dry, got dressed, and threw the rest of his things back in his bag, "Bring the take-out. Murdock will be thrilled." He grinned a little.

"Got it." She moved into the kitchen and packed it up, "Let's go." She grabbed her bag she normally used for work, it looked like a laptop bag but it held so much more. Her gun, extra clips, her knives and cuffs and well of course her laptop. Something told her it might not hurt to be connected on this one as she headed down to her dark blue and white mini cooper.

"This is what you drive?" Face jogged after her, bag over his shoulder and hastily shoving things in his bag still as they approached her car in its spot.

"What's wrong with it?" She asked slipping into the driver's seat, "Trust me, there's advantages to having a small compact car." She revved the engine a little then pulled out once he was settled, "Hold on." Her hands moved swiftly with the wheel, turning the small car on a dime and then peeled out and onto the street, one hand moving down to shift the gears.

"I believe you. After all, I've seen you handle larger things. Whoa!" He hurriedly snapped his seat-belt into place, taking note of the way she was driving.

She laughed a little and weaved in and out of what little traffic there was, "And really? You're going to make dirty jokes about the size of my car?" She arched a brow at him before making a sharp and sudden turn to beat the light that was about to change.

"I make dirty jokes about everything." Face pointed out, grabbing on to the side of the vehicle, "Do you really expect me to stop now? It's like Hannibal when he's on the jazz."

"Good point." She mused and got them to the airport fairly quickly, "He's probably at one of the private hangers." She shifted away from the main area and drove out towards the large hangers that made up almost a second but small airport, "And I bet my Mini could kick your Vette's ass any day." She said challengingly as she spotted the jet she was pretty sure Murdock had commandeered for them.

The pilot was sitting on the nose of the plane, relaxing with a large piece of tin foil folded in two places under his chin. Moon bathing wasn't the best way to tan, but he didn't want to look like Face. When he heard the vehicle roaring towards them, he got up - tin foil forgotten - and waved, sliding off and to the ground.

She slid the car into a parking space and let it come to a tire screeching halt, which was entirely unnecessary but she was getting a kick out of Face holding on for dear life, "Hey Murdock." She called out to him, waving back as she got out and grabbed her bag.

Face pried his white-knuckled grip away from the dashboard, grabbed his bag, and hurried out and towards the jet.

Murdock waved happily to her, gesturing a 'come on' with his hand and jumping up and down like a little kid, "Hooo hooo! There you are!"

* * *

**Hannibal is THE ULTIMATE cockblock. lol.**

**Thanks for the reviews thus far and for reading, we hope to hear more from you our ever faithful fans! :D**


	3. Chap 3: Turbulance Club

**Authors' Notes: **Update time! But first some replies to some of our anon readers :)

Garine: Gotta lot the bait and switch, but in this chapter they get sexy time. Face has to get his needs met after all and Charissa needs her fix. lol. The dynamics of the relationship of these two is amazing I swear.

JO: It's coming, unfortunately she's having to deal with what's left of hurricane (now a tropical storm) Earl so it might be a few more days. She wanted to have it up by the end of this weekend, but Mother Nature might prevent it. Have patience though because it is coming. :)

Annd now on with the show! :)

* * *

"Sorry, I would've driven faster but I didn't need someone ruining the nice leather interior of my car." She joked as she moved up inside of the plane and stopped abruptly, "Murdock… this is a very expensive looking private jet, do I even want to know how you acquired it?" She asked before moving forward and tossing her bag on one of the seats before sliding into one herself.

"Pas necissaire." Murdock shook his head with a grin as he rocked on the balls of his feet between the main cabin and the pilot's area, "Only know that it was crying out for me, sitting all alone on the tarmac. Poor lil' thing didn't even have a full tank - I had to fuel her up first!"

Face arrived and closed the door behind him, "Let's just get going...please?"

"Be gentle Murdock, I don't think Face can handle another wild ride." Charissa teased lightly as she settled back and did her seatbelt up, "And where are we headed anyhow?" She still didn't have that rather vital piece of information and she really wanted to know.

"Santa Rosa, California." Murdock said, heading to the captain's seat and flicking some switches. Lights came on overhead and the engines began to hum as they powered up, "This is your captain speaking. Welcome aboard, folks." He said into the loudspeaker, "If you'll fasten your seatbelts, we'll be on our way..."

She nodded slowly, "So is that where the couples are being taken?" She looked to Face, who was being rather quiet, "Seems a bit odd to me that it's somewhere within the States." But then again sometimes its easier to hide things right under the very noses you're trying to keep something from.

"That's only a drop-off and pick-up point." Face shook his head. "A last stop in a major area - before heading off. We want to follow them to their final destination - and then we'll be able to put them out of business."

"Yeah...Hannibal asked me to tell you about that." Murdock winced a little as he checked his gauges and kept flying, "Your recent marriage is gonna be perfect...as a newlywed bait couple."

"So we let ourselves get captured, taken in that sort of thing." She nodded, undercover work wasn't exactly her forte but she'd do her best, "One problem though." She lifted her left hand and wiggled her fingers, "No rings anymore remember. Don't we need those in order for the plan to fully work?" It was going to be weird to have to wear a ring and to act like they were married… even though technically they were.

"I...I saved those." Murdock said, grinning a little, "Call me sentimental. But I couldn't let 'em go." He produced a small box from his pocket and laid it on the co-pilot's seat.

Face cautiously came up and took it, returning to their seats with Charissa, "Wow..."

She blinked; it was obvious she was taken back by that. She eyed the small box in Face's hand and then him, "Yeah. Wow." Slowly she extended her hand out to him, palm up so he could give her the diamond ring that had for about twelve hours graced her finger once upon a time.

Face slid his own ring on, feeling a little awkward. Murdock had had it re-sized so that it fit properly and wouldn't have to be cut off. He then slid Charissa's onto her finger, "With this ring, I thee wed." He joked.

She stiffened, "Don't do that." It was scary and a part of her got a small thrill out of him saying it, which scared her even more. She stared at the diamond that winked at her in the light for a moment and then slowly lowered her hand… it felt a lot heavier than it looked.

There were a few moments of awkward silence where Murdock swallowed and kept his concentration on flying.

Face finally cleared his throat and looked at her, "So. Shall I...er...introduce you to the mile-high club?"

She stared at him, "I don't think Murdock would appreciate that…" She felt awkward now with that ring on her finger, she didn't wear much jewelry anyways mostly earrings and the occasional necklace if her throat seemed a little to bare. She kept stealing glances at the ring as though it was some wild animal that might attack her at some point.

"We have a little over an hour before we even get close to landing." Face nudged her, "I don't think he'd mind too much." He glanced up at his team-mate, still heavily focused on the dials in the pilot cabin.

She bit her lower lip a moment, "You're serious aren't you." She stood, her left hand interlacing with his their rings touching. She paused a moment to stare at their hands before moving, "I think there's a room back here…" She pulled him with her towards a small door at the back of the cabin. Sure enough there was indeed, it was set up like a board room which meant this plane probably belonged to someone very important, "Well this will definitely be new." She commented eying the bolted down long table.

Face grinned broadly, shutting the door behind them but not locking it. After all, the flight was so short that Murdock wouldn't put on the autopilot, "Let's finish what we started?"

She nodded slowly, turning to face him, "Let's." She didn't waste time, her body molding to his, her lips wanting and hungrily on his as she backed them up to the table and sat back on it, her legs sliding around his.

Face was undoing his pants again, not bothering with his shirt this time. Ever since they'd left the apartment, all he could think about was her under him, squirming and gasping his name.

She shifted her legs a little, hooking her ankles together so she could work her boots off, "I think I just need to wear skirts around you." She muttered since jeans weren't exactly conductive to quickies. He could keep his pants on for the most part, but for her it was a little more tricky then just dropping the drawers. While he worked on his pants she worked on her own.

"Preferably short. Don't bother with panties." He teased, sliding her jeans down to her ankles so she could kick them off and he pressed her back into the table, "You made other gracious considerations for me."

"Hey it's not exactly sexy when you feel a cold breeze across your naked ass." She shot him a look, she'd tried to go commando a few times in her life and it just didn't agree with her. She kicked the pants off and wrapped her naked legs around him pulling him close, "Like what?" She laid back on the table, eying him wondering what gracious considerations she had made exactly.

"Why are we still talking?" Face muttered to himself, grabbing her hips and pushing in hard, pressing a swift, hungry kiss against her lips and starting to move against her.

She opened her mouth to give a smartassed answer when his lips and his body shut her up… sort of. She cried out into the kiss as he entered her, the sudden force making her legs lock around his hips tight as she gripped the fabric of his shirt.

Face grunted, smirking as he pulled back for a better angle and held her down against the table as he started moving harder and faster, "Thirty thousand feet..."

Her back arched up from the hard surface of the table as she pushed her hips at his, rolling them slightly then settling them flush to his. She knew how to move her body in a way that satisfied both parties, and it had been a while since she had tried to push his buttons and make him writhe.

He took a sharp breath at that, growling softly and pushing harder, moving deeper inside her as he felt the plane's engine thrumming beneath his feet. Sure, they were alone - Murdock was flying the plane - but it was still a thrill.

She smirked at him and moaned his name loudly, he loved to hear just how good he was and she knew it. It was thrilling, the fact that Murdock was only a door and six seats away from them. Though a part of her wondered if the roar of the plane's engines drowned them out or not as she rose up and shifted, her body going mad at the sudden change in angle. She dug her fingers into his hair and pulled his face to hers, her lips crushing against his, her tongue sliding into the warmth of his mouth.

"Shhh, he's gonna hear us..." Face groaned, before responding to her kiss, demanding and pushing back down, fucking her against the table and loving the feel of her pushing back against him. The thrill up his spine sent sparks down his body and he knew he was close.

She laughed between gasps as he started to push her very close to that edge. She loved this, being taken by him hard and fast. To her it was the best way; he had jaded her with the method. Her body pressed hard against his, her hands smoothing down his back, fingers twisting the shirt that was becoming slightly damp from the sweat of his body. And suddenly she was there, screaming into the kiss her eyes going wide as wave after wave hit her making her hips buck hard and erratically against his.

He attempted to muffle his own yell of pleasure in her shoulder, as his body shuddered to a halt, sinking against her in post-orgasm bliss, "Mmmmmnnnnn..." There was a sudden jolt under them. "Fuck, are we landing already?"

"This is your captain speaking." Murdock's voice drawled over the intercom system, "We're experiencing some turbulance, so we'll ask you to please return to your seats for the time being."

She had collapsed back onto the table, trying to remember how to breathe when she felt the jolt and groaned, "Shit." She sat up and pushed him away moving quickly to grab her pants and get them back on, "Well at least it waited until after we were done, right?" She half joked, though in the back of her mind she wondered if Murdock had heard them and if the said turbulence was intentional somehow.

"If it's mild we might have missed the whole thing anyway." Face grumped, "Ugh, I hate turbulance..." he made his way back to his seat after a hasty clean-up in the washroom. As he buckled himself into his seat, Murdock tilted his head for a quick look back.

She arched a brow, a bit amused that Face was suddenly nervous. She took a moment to freshen up as well once he had finished and returned to her seat, giving Murdock a small smile when he looked back, "So um… how much longer?" She called up to him, her eyes sliding over to look at Face and then back to Murdock… she almost felt like a sneaky teenager who had just made out with her boyfriend in her room while her parents were downstairs.

"Maybe an hour. Depends on how nasty this storm is." Murdock called back, noting the bumps and jostles that made the plane vibrate around them, dip in odd ways and rattle the door locks around them.

She frowned and gripped her armrests a little, "Murdock. A plane crash is not on my list of ways I'd like to die." She warned him as she sat back closing her eyes and gritting her teeth. Face wasn't alone in being nervous now.

"You're not gonna die." Murdock grinned, focusing on his piloting job, "Turbulance has never brought down a plane."

Face covered his eyes, "The last time you said that, they shot us down. In a tank."

"Oh that's comforting." She groaned and glared at Face, kicking at him from across the small aisle, "Well… I doubt we have to worry about any drones." She commented, trying to joke a little and failing miserably.

"Nobody's expecting us, except for Hannibal, so I guess we're pretty safe." Face grumped a little, staring out the window at the storm clouds.

She arched a brow, she knew that tone… it was his I'm not exactly happy about something still tone, "I had absolutely nothing to do with you guys getting shot down Face." Him and his ability to hold onto things amazed her at times and annoyed her.

"Oh it's not that -" He looked at her, shaking his head, "It's just...we don't have a tank to fly this time. I know Murdock - I trust him not to crash us, but...at the same time, we're in a little box that could very well be our coffin."

"You gotta stop bein' so morbid, Faceman."

She sighed a little, relieved that it wasn't about that, "We're going to be fine Face. Relax." She promised, she trusted Murdock as much as he did to get them to their destination safely. Suddenly the plane did another jolt like jump and she squeaked in a not good way, "Uh… maybe…"

"Just don't mention it." Face sighed, tightening his grip on the armrest. They rode out the worst of it within the next ten minutes, and Murdock guided them safely out of the storm and into gentler weather. By the time they could see the lights of Santa Rosa below them, Face's stomach had settled back to normal.

She let go of the breath she was holding and relaxed into her seat when she glanced out her window and saw the lights, "Thank God." She muttered and watched the lights get closer and brighter.

* * *

**I think we should start keeping a list of the odd places Charissa and Face have sex.**

**So far the list reads: Movie Theater, Beach and Plane.**

**Please review! We love you guys :D**


	4. Chap 4: Sad Bunny?

**Authors' Notes: **Sorry this update is a little late, life happens. Plus slowing back down on the posting again because Drowsy started a new job this week and so us making progress on the next part will be a little on the slow side. However! don't forget to check out **Flying Dreams **if you haven't yet! Our two favorite Captains have their own little adventure! Now for a quick reply to one of our anon reviewers :)

Ladyranger91: Thanks! Glad you're enjoying everything so far. :)

Now on with the show!

* * *

"We'll be making our descent in a few minutes, so, if you haven't done so already, please return to your seats and return your lap trays to an upright position. Thank you for flying Air Murdock. We know you have a choice with airlines, and thank you for choosing us today."

Face couldn't help but smile to himself. At this point, they'd usually be worrying about how to explain to B.A. that they'd gotten him on a plane - again - and making sure he didn't kill them when he came to.

Charissa chuckled, if she could she'd have Murdock fly her every where she had to take a flight for. At least it was never a boring trip and she didn't have to worry about trying to make conversation with the person sitting next to her. She stretched a little and looked down, the ring still there on her hand and yet… she had almost forgotten about its existence over the last hour or so. Maybe this wasn't going to be a difficult as she thought it was going to be, "So are we just jumping right in or is Hannibal meeting us somewhere first?"

"Hannibal's meeting us. Near the airport." Face nodded, stretching a little and looking out the window as Murdock descended onto a landing strip. There was no one to greet them as they pulled next to a darkened hangar and Murdock unfolded the stairs to let them out. "Did you bring anything heavy?" he asked, as he pointed to a small motorized luggage cart.

She shook her head, "Nope. I travel light." She said with a smirk, "You've never really traveled with me have you?" She had just the duffel and her laptop bag that was all for this trip anyways. She descended from the plane and looked around.

Face hadn't brought anything with him; he put his hands in his pockets and smiled. "All my things came here ahead of me I assume?"

Murdock nodded. "Hannibal said something about you being a 'sad bunny' if you didn't have things waiting for you."

"Sad bunny?"

"Or that might have been B.A..."

She quirked a brow, "B.A. calls you sad bunny? Do I need to be worried?" She questioned with a snicker, "I swear though that Hannibal, Murdock and B.A. are just your entourage and not fellow team mates for you." She teased, "So how much stuff did he have shipped here?" Charissa was amused by the fact Face was more of a girl than she would ever be.

A sudden glare of warning silenced Murdock and he shrugged, though his eyes gave away his ache to tell her, "Oh, I didn't really notice. Maybe B.A. can tell you about it." He remarked, as he led them away from the building and towards the fence. Beyond it were the lights of the city and a few minutes later they had entered the back of a motel through a disused parking lot, "Here we are."

She grinned and gave Murdock a small knowing nod, a way of saying we can discuss this later. She arched a brow as they entered into parking lot of the motel, "Interesting." She rubbed her arms a bit, the place was giving off a bit of a creepy vibe, "We're meeting Hannibal here?"

"It's not being used," Murdock explained, as he led them down a small staircase to a lit room. Hannibal and B.A. were looking at something on a table. Papers and empty take-out boxes and city maps were piled up in stacks on chairs and in trash bags.

When they heard voices, Hannibal turned and smiled at them as they came in, "Well, it's about time." He chuckled.

B.A. looked up and gave them all a nod, "What the Boss Man said."

"We had a little bit of a storm about half way here…" Charissa gave each man a small smile and eyed the papers, "So whats the deal? What do you have for us?"

Hannibal nodded, putting his cigar back in his mouth for a moment while he handed her a few maps, "There's an underground network of old sewer systems that used to run underneath the city. Most of it was closed off after major flooding about thirty years ago, but they never filled it in. We think that's how they're getting these people around the city and then out to the coast."

She nodded, folding her arms and looking at everything and storing it away in her mind, "So how do we get caught and how far into this do we go? Are we going to let them take us to their main operation?"

B.A. had moved over to his tool kit and was working on some tracking devices, very small tracking devices.

Charissa's attention zeroed in on the large man for a moment as she watched in awe while he worked on something so delicate.

Hannibal smiled when he saw where she was looking, "That's right - you're going in, but certainly not going in alone. Or unmonitored." He showed her a small screen, "Tracking devices, custom-made. You and Face will go out on the town, hit the spots where the couples are taken. Don't actually drink anything, but feel free to pretend you have. They'll probably offer to buy you drinks to drug you, so make sure to start slurring your words and acting like you're going to pass out a few minutes later."

She blinked and looked back at Hannibal," Right. Got it." She had never seen B.A. doing what he had been doing and it was amazing to say the least and she was definitely impressed, "I have to ask… where in the hell did you guys pick up all these skills and tricks you have anyways?"

B.A. laughed and shrugged, "Definitely not from any Military manual, Girl. You pick stuff up as you go." He shrugged again, not really knowing how to explain how he knew the stuff he did.

"Didn't you used to work for a garage?" Face tilted his head at B.A. as he helped himself to a small bit of leftover food, "Anyway, we'll be going out tomorrow night, we're not quite ready yet..."

Murdock nodded, heading for a small bed, "Guys," He drawled, "I hope you don't mind if I crash."

"Yup. Most of my life." B.A. said with a nod, "I like to keep busy. It drove my superiors crazy when I was on the Force. Always workin on somethin." It was just the way he was, he had to keep busy otherwise he felt like he was going to go crazy and one crazy man was plenty in their little group as far as he was concerned.

Charissa smiled, "Well I'm impressed and jealous." She eyed Face snagging some left overs and shook her head slowly, "Do you ever stop eating?"

Face gave her a dry look and continued to eat.

Hannibal chuckled, "If he didn't, he'd shrivel up into a little nothingness. And we'd miss him so."

This caused Face to roll his eyes and chuck an empty box at his C.O., who promptly caught it and whipped it back at him. Face got it in the head and almost fell off the chair, "Waugh!"

Charissa laughed, "Good shot, Colonel."

B.A. just shook his head slowly, "Not another food fight fools. It took me a week to get all the rice outta my Mohawk last time." He warned and shifted far away from them.

"I can't make any promises," Hannibal said lightly, "but if Face behaves himself..."

"Gah." Face was picking bits of rolls out of his suit, "Dammit, Hannibal."

B.A. just continued to shake his head a mumble about how crazy they all were.

"Face behave? You should be on your knees praying when you say that Hannibal." Charissa had settled on one of the beds Indian style just watching them.

Face wanted to throw something at her, but figured she'd aim for his groin and not his head, so he restrained himself and simply sighed before finishing his leftovers and putting the box in the trash, "I also vote on sleeping."

Hannibal nodded, "You might as well. We're very unlikely to be discovered here, but I'll take a watch just in case."

She smirked and shifted laying back on the bed, "Yeah. I am a little tired… it was a quick flight after all." She said those last words with some amusement to her tone as she kicked her shoes off and curled up.

"You sure Hannibal?" B.A. questioned, he'd rather the Colonel get some rest as well, he could handle staying awake.

"You have all morning to finish your tracking devices," Hannibal pointed out, "And we still need an exit strategy."

Face, relieved, undid the buttons closest to his neck and pulled the covers of the small bed up to his shoulders.

B.A. sighed, "Fine. But if you need to just wake my ass up." He stated almost sternly and flopped down on one of the beds. He'd sleep, but he would be alert, almost like he was sleeping with one eye open.

Charissa dozed without issue; she was tired and of course a bit stressed about the mission.

* * *

**Small chapter this time, but we've got more for you so stay tuned!**

**Thanks for sticking with us. Please review :D**


	5. Chap 5: Trackers for Breakfast

**Authors' Notes: **Update time! Woot! And just a heads up, Drowsy and I are going to be a bit busy this coming week so updates on this story and **Flying Dreams** will be on the slow side and for that we apologize and hope you'll have patience with us. Now for a quick reply to one of our anon readers. :)

Garine: Glad you're enjoying everything :D and yeah, just working out character development there heh and some of her thoughts in that entry reflect something currently going on in the part we're working on now. Which hopefully we will work on some more soon! Both Drowsy and myself are gonna be rather busy this week sadly. Hopefully soon we'll have more journals for you to read when things settle down for us.

Now on with the next chapter.

* * *

By the time morning rolled around - a half-decent hour, no less - Hannibal was dozing on and off a little himself. He practically slept with one eye open, in any case - something being in the army had taught him. When he woke the others, the sun was rising in the uppermost window and they could already use the light to read his new plans.

Charissa stretched and rolled over onto her back for a moment and stared at the ceiling before she rose and looked around, "Wow. I haven't slept on this hard of a bed since Baghdad." She muttered rubbing her lower back a little as she stood and stretched again making a small face.

B.A. went directly back to what he had been doing the night before, he wanted to make sure the devices were in perfect working order.

Murdock was working on a small camp stove, scrambling eggs and flipping pancakes, "Apologize for the lodgings, ma'am," He said in a warm voice, "but considerin' the fact that we're tryin' to avoid any o' us bein' seen, it's hard to take the good beds downstairs."

She shrugged, "I wasn't complaining, just commenting. It's definitely better than the floor." She wandered over to the other Captain, "Can I help with anything?"

"Ah ha!" B.A. smiled with satisfaction and sat back as he inspected each device underneath the work light and magnifying glass he had, "We're good to go with these babies Hannibal. And I got them as small as I could so it shouldn't bother'em too much." He stated with confidence.

Charissa blinked and then looked at B.A., "What do you mean they shouldn't bother us?"

The Sergeant smiled nervously, " Well so they can't find'em on you two… you're going to have to swallow the suckers."

"Excuse me?"

Murdock held up the frying pan with the eggs, "Scrambled work all right for you?"

Face groaned, "I knew it! I knew there was something you weren't telling me, Hannibal! Goddammit..."

B.A. laughed, "When you gonna learn fool, there's always something he ain't tellin."

Charissa joined Face's groan with her own and nodded slowly to Murdock, "Fine with me…"

Murdock nodded happily and continued to add butter and milk to the mix.

Face grabbed some fresh clothes and headed for the hallway, "There's two bathrooms on the lower floor if you want to use the other shower," He nodded at Charissa.

"Good idea. Since this will probably be the last one we'll get for a while I'm sure." She snagged her bag and followed him out, "We have to swallow the tracking devices… have you done that before? Because this is definitely a first for me."

"Hey Crazy Man don't use up all that milk." B.A. warned Murdock as he kept an eye on the Captain while he cooked to make sure he didn't add anything too special to the mix.

"I won't, Bosco." Murdock smiled and handed him an extra carton. "I made sure to pick up another one while I was out."

Face took his time washing and getting dressed, fixing his hair and making sure he looked every inch a newlywed.

She didn't do anything different from what she normally did to get ready in the morning. Only instead of getting dressed for the office or for meetings in uniform she dressed casually in jeans again and a dark navy blue shirt. She didn't own a lot of frilly clothes or anything too feminine. She didn't do cute and sexy was reserved for nights out only and this wasn't that kind of a situation in her mind. She let her hair dry naturally and pulled it back into a low ponytail before making her way back to their set up, "Food ready yet? I'm starving."

"Breakfast, she is serv-ed." Murdock said, kissing his fingertips as he handed out plates. He went back to cooking for himself, as the others ate.

Face looked at his plate, waiting for B.A. to hand over the now-completed tracking pills.

B.A. finished the carton of milk Murdock had handed him and then gave Face and Sosa their devices, "Swallow it with something to drink." He instructed as he got himself a plate of food and settled digging in.

Charissa eyed the tiny item between her fingers and looked to Face a moment then shrugged and popped it in her mouth as one would a pill and downed it with some water. It wasn't as weird as she thought it was going to be, "Well that was… painless." She commented in relief and ate her eggs.

Face sighed and swallowed his. He felt like he was swallowing some sort of animal egg whole, finally eating his breakfast when the sudden weird bout of nausea passed, "It doesn't feel like anything," He reasoned, "nothing more than a painkiller, it's just the thought of having something like that inside you."

She nodded slowly, "So you have done this before." She finished her breakfast and sat back relaxing a little.

B.A. meanwhile was checking the monitors for each device and nodding slowly, "Hell yeah. They're working like a dream. They also monitor all y'alls vitals so if it gets too hairy we'll know." He explained.

"Better than a hidden camera or a microphone. Sneakier than a wire." Murdock pointed out, eating some breakfast of his own, "Perfect for jobs like this."

Face kept fiddling with his ring, "So. What's our exit strategy, O Wise One?"

B.A. nodded, "Exactly Crazy Man."

Charissa perked up, she wanted to know how they'd get the two of them out of there as well, "Yeah. That's the part I'm worried most about." She admitted.

Hannibal gestured to the screen, "We'll be following you at all times. Within a reasonable distance, of course. When we finally uncover the main location, we'll have a few things set up." He nodded at B.A., "Classic bluff while we wait for actual authorities - make 'em think they're vastly outnumbered. We'll need heavy firepower and arial support."

"You got it Hannibal." B.A. grinned wide, "Leave that to me and the Crazy Man. He can handle the air shit I've got us covered on the ground." He said with a nod as he turned and began to jot down a few ideas on a very battered looking notebook he had in his tool kit.

Charissa nodded slowly, "Sounds good to me." She was trying not to sound worried. She trusted these guys, it was the bad guys she didn't trust.

Murdock shot a glance at her, "Hey, it's gonna be all right." He smiled, "You two do your part, and then we'll swoop in like angels and save you."

Hannibal chuckled, "He's not far off."

She smiled, "I know." She suddenly realized she was twisting her ring back and forth on her finger and stopped abruptly, moving her left hand away from her right.

"Bad ass angels, Crazy Man." B.A. said with a gleeful tone over his shoulder as he focused on ideas to make the Boss Man's plan work, "So how much time do we have to execute the exit plan Hannibal?"

"We'll start tracking them as soon as they head out. For safety reasons," Hannibal nodded, "you two shouldn't know where we are. Just know that we're somewhere close. Once we've established the location, we'll give you an hour before we charge in, guns blazing. Do whatever it takes to stop them from moving you from the final main location. Anything you have to."

She nodded slowly, "Got it." This was going to be dangerous, probably the most dangerous thing she had ever done. Each time they all worked on a mission together it seemed to get more and more so each time. She looked down at the ground for a moment trying to keep her head clear and swallow the fear that was trying to creep up her spine.

"You'll be fine Girl. You got this." B.A. stood and placed a large hand on her shoulder, "You're one of the most bad ass women I ever met. So you can handle these suckas no problem." He was trying to be encouraging; he could tell she had never done anything quite like this before.

She had to laugh at that, "Thanks I guess." Her bad ass? Not really, sure she was tough and hard but not bad ass. Or at least she didn't think so anyways.

"You should probably head out in an hour or so." Hannibal checked the time, "It's a little after eleven. The couples are never kidnapped in the morning, but sometimes they're snatched mid-afternoon. That'll give you time to visit a few spots, work on your cover story to be perfect." He nodded, "Make sure you both know all the details, in case you're asked separately."

Charissa looked at Face," Well Con Man?" Again coming up with stories and such wasn't her forte… not that she couldn't do it, she was just better at last minute ideas really. She wondered if she could play the whole newlywed part without it getting to her… without ending up enjoying it. That worried her the most, the fact she might like it. Her gaze lowered from him to the ring on her finger, was it such a bad thing to belong to him in every way possible? She looked back up at Face as she thought that.

"May I present the new mister and misses John and Anne Taylor. Your maiden name is Cooper." Face let the words come to him from that part which seemed to lie so easily. He wondered if, had he not found his calling this way, he would have been diagnosed as a pathological liar. Lucky it was Murdock who wanted the insane title. "We got married two days ago and have been on a whirlwind tour of the west coast as we make our way south. I'm an accountant for a small firm, and you teach private art lessons for rich families. We've taken two weeks off for holidays, so we won't be missed for at least another two weeks."

She had a good memory and everything he said was instantly filed away for later usage if needed, "You just come up with this stuff out of thin air don't you." She was impressed… he was talented, she was also a little jealous. She stood and smoothed her jeans and little, "Alright then, let's do this." Her tone was all business.

B.A. arched a brow, "Interesting." He looked at both of them and then back to the monitors, "Both your heart rates are in sync with each other. Crazy."

Face made a little uncomfortable noise and buried his face in his palms.

Murdock chuckled and slapped him on the back, "Now that's acting just like a married couple!"

"This day can only get better, because it cannot possibly get any fucking worse." Came the muffled reply.

Charissa's head snapped towards B.A., "The hell?"

B.A. laughed, "This is gonna be fun." He said with a big grin.

Charissa gave both him and Murdock a dark look, "Not funny." She stated before stalking over to Face and grabbing him by the back of his suit coat, "Let's go sweetheart before I kill someone." She stated in a low growl as she dragged him towards the door.

* * *

**Poor Face and Charissa lol. And to explain the heart rates, they're both you know... on the jazz in their own way so it made them sort of sync. **

**We love reviews! And we love all of you for reading this and our other stuff too. **


	6. Chap 6: Pet Names

**Authors' Notes: **Behold we bring you an update! We're getting close to the end of the next part, but this week both Drowsy and I are busy so hopefully this weekend we can finish that up and get going on the next. :D

Now on with the show.

* * *

Face gulped, "Maybe we should come up with better pet-names..." He followed her quickly, undoing his collar to look a little more ruffled, as though he was just out for having fun.

"I was merely being sarcastic… pet names really don't suit either of us, do they?" She quirked a brow at him as they made their way into the area that was known for couples disappearing mysteriously, "I mean if you wanted to call me some sort of endearment…"

"Pumpkin? Sugar? Honey? Tenderheart?"

Hannibal gave them half an hour, and then nodded to the others, "Let's go."

B.A. showed Murdock how to read the monitors because no one else was driving his van. He had only just gotten her back recently and he didn't trust pilot to even wash his girl.

Murdock climbed into the back so that Hannibal could ride shotgun and make sure he could spot things on the way. The pilot kept his vision glued on the tracer.

B.A. kept his driving low key, just cruising and that's all. He stayed within a block's radius of the area they were at and watched every single person that they passed, "Any changes Crazy Man?"

"No. No and you can't be serious." She stared at him, "Tender heart? Really?" Charissa had to snicker a little, her hand slipping into his, intertwining their fingers.

"Hey, I'm just getting used to the fact that I'm actually married to someone." Face pointed out, "Normally this is all just a con for me - I've pretended to be married before - but this is weird."

"Nope. But every once in a while their heart rates speed up. Maybe they're arguing."

"Well then you've had more experience than me…" She kept close to him, ducking her head in his direction so they seemed oblivious to the world around them, "Sort of, I guess."

B.A. nodded and found a central location and parked not wanting to waste gas and sat back observing, "When don't those two fools argue?"

"When they're -"

"No, Murdock, I'm pretty sure they argue even when they're doing that."

B.A. rolled his eyes and ran his hand down his face shaking his head slowly.

Face put his arm around her shoulder and plastered a happy smile on his face, "Let's go hit some bars until we get kicked out for only ordering non-alcoholic drinks."

"Sounds like fun. But I know if you ask for Orange Juice they don't balk too much because it looks like a screw driver." She suggested nodded towards a bar, "This one looks good, let's start here." She suggested, it was a hole in the wall sort of place and it was causing her creepy meter to go off.

"Looks dark and dank. Perfect." Face strolled in, babbling nonsense about honeymoons in the best and odd places.

"Heads up, they're going inside." Hannibal nodded to the couple from where they sat in the car.

She smiled and nodded, her whole entire mannerisms changing as soon as they entered. She became bubbly, more open and almost doting always touching him somehow, "I wonder if the wings are good here."

B.A. sat up and watched in the opposite direction Hannibal was, "Nothin funny yet." He commented.

Murdock kept watching the tracer, "Heart rates up but still steady." he reported.

Face slid onto a stool near the bar. It was fairly full, and he tried to draw little attention to himself.

She wander about watching and looking around the place, but doing her best not to make it look like she was watching. There were people about their age and a little younger inside. Some biker guys commandeering all the pool tables and a crappy juke box in the corner slowly rolling out some country western, old school nothing new. She forced herself to relax, to appear like she was already a little drunk.

It was then B.A. noticed something, "These guys look of out place. Wearin' suits." He nodded a them coming up the sidewalk towards the bar Sosa and Face had just walked into.

"Yeah. Nobody wears a suit when it's this hot outside, except for Faceman." Murdock peered up for a moment before returning to the screen.

Face kept his eye on the door as he took his drink and chatted animatedly with the bartender about his recent marriage.

She noticed the guys walk in wearing suits and arched a brow, but didn't bring any light to it. She watched as one of the bar maids took notice however and walked over to them, they exchanged a few words and she went on about her business of serving drinks. Charissa took a drink of the water she ordered, which was one of the easiest non alcoholic drinks to pass off as being alcoholic.

B.A. looked at Hannibal and then back to the bar, "So Boss how do you think they'll grab'em?" He figured it would be a typical take them out the back way sort of business, but one couldn't be sure since now days people tended to get far more creative.

Hannibal settled into his seat a little more comfortably, "I'm not sure. Maybe they'll try to lead them out the back, maybe even boldly out the front. Do you see a getaway vehicle anywhere near here?"

B.A. looked around, "Nope. Fools just walked up an in like they owned the place. Maybe there's access underneath?"

Charissa wandered back over to Face and draped an arm over his shoulder, "Looks like you made a new friend hun." She nodded and smiled at the bar tender, her glass in hand as she knocked back the rest of it and proceeded to act tipsy. She leaned down to whisper in her Husband's ear making it look like she was saying something only for his ears, "We've got company I do believe." She sat down next to him and smiled coyly at the bar tender, "I sure could use another."

Face chuckled at her comment, nodding to indicate he'd understood, "Yup. Merle here's keen on showing him your new ring...that's 24 karat gold, and the best diamond money can buy!"

She smiled and held her left hand out at an angle that caused the dim light of the bar to catch the diamond and make it sparkle, "I told him I didn't need anything expensive but he insisted. I swear this man is just too good for me." She laughed lightly, making sure it sounded a little off and was louder than it needed to be.

The three men in suits that had entered the establishment had made their way closer to the bar, watching the two of them and giving the bar tender some unseen signal.

"Only the best for my honey bunch." Face squeezed Charissa's shoulder and hugged her close to him, pressing a fond kiss to her cheek. He felt her stiffen at the cheesy pet name, but the response from the men in suits was enough to make up for it.

* * *

**Love it when Face and Charissa banter, it's fun to write!**

**Anyhow, please have patience with us. We thank you for sticking with our stories and reading them and of course reviewing! We love hearing from you our devoted fans. :) Much love!**


	7. Chap 7: Transported

**Authors' Notes: **Two more chapters after this one and then we'll start posting part 7 which we finished today! It's amusing, tense and exciting! We hope you'll enjoy it as much as you have the last few. But first on with this part! But before we get on to that, here's a small reply to an anon reviewer/reader.

Ladyranger91: Thank you! We love you for loving it. :D

Now on with the show!

* * *

She held back the desire to glare at him and instead laughed, but managed to reach down and pinch his side as he drew her close. Out of the corner of her eye she saw the men were closer to them.

"So when did you love birds get hitched?" One of the suits smiled warmly at them, "Hey Merle, give these two a drink on the house." He seemed to be the one in charge and was also suggesting he owned the bar.

"Last weekend." Face said proudly, taking Charissa's hands in his. "And we couldn't be happier. Right, Anne?" he said, gazing into her eyes with a look that felt just as ridiculously mushy as it looked.

The bar tender gave them each a drink, "House special." He explained and stepped back, busying himself with cleaning some glasses.

"Congratulations then." The three men all raised their glasses towards the happy couple.

Charissa returned the mushy gaze with one just as bad as she grabbed her new drink and lifted the glass, "Thank you!" She said with a small giggle then proceeded to make it look like she was drinking it.

Face made a big show of drinking, letting a little leak down his chin as he pretended to swallow, "Cheers!" he lifted it again and took another drink, hugging Charissa close to his side.

"Their heart rates just skyrocketed." Murdock said, alarmed, "They must be working on the trap."

She sat her glass down and waved back and forth a little in an unsteady fashion, "Wow. That's uh… some drink." She swallowed hard and leaned against Face as though she was having a hard time keeping upright on her own.

The men smiled, "You know, we've got some cases in the back. Ordered too much if you'd like to come and pick one out." One of them offered standing and gesturing around the bar.

B.A. turned in his seat and glanced back, "If they move we'll know. Keep watchin fool."

"I...uh, we should...probably sit for a bit." Face blinked, "Tastes great! But I...yeah, let's go!" he said, getting to his feet, making sure to act slightly more unsteady with every step.

She followed, hanging on to him as they stumbled into the back.

The men followed close behind them and once they were away from everyone else two of them snapped into action and threw bags over Face's and Charissa's heads, "Take them out the side. The car should be waiting." The leader instructed.

Charissa struggled a little, but slowly stopped doing so, making like she had been drugged by their drink as she tried not to make a noise at how roughly they were handling her.

"Hey guys, where's the...what's ...ow, that - that hurts, what are you..." he slurred a few of his words, stumbling slightly, struggling longer than her and making as though he were about to shout.

"He's a strong one. That's good." The leader commented as he instructed them to be deposited into the trunk of the car, "She seems weak, that'll go over well with some of our more dominate clients."

The dumped them into the trunk and shut the lid before they got into the car and took off.

Charissa groaned lightly, but kept still, "We must be going somewhere nearby." She whispered, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Face murmured, moving his head so he could speak directly into her ear. It was slightly muffled by her hair, "My wrists are a little chafed - they bound my lower arms together."

"They're moving." Murdock said suddenly, "Heading northwest at a fast pace." He looked at Hannibal, "They must be driving!"

She shifted a little and noticed she was bound as well, "Same it looks like." She sighed, trying to listen and pick up sounds of where they might be going.

B.A. started the engine and headed in the direction that Murdock had given, "Lemme know if they change directions."

"Stick to 'em like glue." Murdock muttered, eyes staring into the scanning screen and avidly watching the movements.

B.A. nodded, "I am Crazy Man I am." He promised, following the directions but since he had no idea what they were in he couldn't follow too closely which was probably a good idea.

"Try and relax as much as possible. It'll only hurt more if you tense up." Face said.

Charissa tried not to laugh, "Do you ever think before you speak?" She took a few deep relaxing breaths, "Yeah, relaxing is easier said than done." She felt the car turn and the road beneath them become rougher.

"Usually." Face groaned. "I didn't even have a taste of that special drink. Hmmf..." He muttered as they bumped a bit, "We're off-road. There must be some sort of safe house connected to that system that they shunt us through."

She chuckled lightly, "Me either, but now I almost wish I would have." She grumbled and shifted a little, but not too much since they weren't supposed to be awake, "And yeah. I hate dirt roads." She was starting to sound like him, complaining.

The car made another turn and began to climb up a slight incline.

"They're heading off the main roads." Murdock said, looking up from the screen momentarily to the direction they were going, "There's a park not too far from here."

B.A. swerved and got onto the road that showed some tire tracks, "How close should we get Hannibal?"

"I think we're slowing down." She mentioned and tried to make sure she was in her original position as much as possible.

Face ruffled himself up a bit and did his best to fake semi-unconsiousness. "See you on the other side."

Hannibal frowned. "I'm not sure this is the final location. If it isn't, we could be jeapordizing them if we get too close and it turns out they move them again. Give them another twenty minutes or so."

"Yeah." She decided that maybe she ought to move to LA after all for an acting career.

B.A. pulled off and tucked the van into a fairly shaded area so it wouldn't be too noticeable, "Alright. I hate waitin tho."

The car came to a stop, doors opened and then the trunk and they were lifted out just as roughly as they had been put in to it.

Charissa made sure she remained limp and like she was in a deep sleep. It wasn't easy considering she was being carried like a sack of potatoes. At least she was wearing pants.

* * *

**Expect the next update to come sooner and make sure to check out "Flying Dreams" Drowsy just put up a new chapter on it!**

**Thanks to all of you reading our stories and reviewing them. It makes our day and helps us want to keep coming up with exciting plot ideas! Also just so you all know, we've got a Halloween story planned for the guys and Charissa so be watching for that next month. AND also a side story featuring just B.A. and Murdock before that!**


	8. Chap 8: Not the Tunnel of Love

**Authors' Notes:** Just this chapter and one more then this part is done. Thanks for sticking with us and if you haven't checked out **Flying Dreams** do so now. It is good stuff. Now on with the show :)

* * *

"Whuzz...nnn..." Face pretended to come round for a brief moment, but clearly was still out of it. He peeked and watched as they were hauled into a small cabin. It looked like it had once been used by the park staff or caretaker - full of disused and rusted tools. On the floor was an enormous grate which gave off a mild stench.

She kept still, but she peeked every so often taking in their surroundings and watching for exit points, it was something that came natural to her. No matter where she went she knew the ways out if needed. Problem was they were in the great outdoors, an old park it seemed and slightly forgotten.

One of the men opened the crate then took them down a set of stairs into a basement like area and dropped them onto some old empty sod bags, "Wake the girl up."

It was the second time in her life that Charissa had been dosed with ice cold water to wake her up. She jumped and struggled acting like she had been out of it completely as she coughed and sputtered.

Face kept his eyes slitted as he watched them get her up with cold water. He had a sudden horrible thought. What if, at this point, they were separated? What if this was the final point before they moved everyone underground and to different destinations? Oh God. Had Hannibal factored this in?

Finally she was still and she shifted, trying to ignore the cold feeling of the water still on her skin and the way her clothing now stuck to her uncomfortably.

"Alright. Move'em into the tunnels."

The two men who had carried them in now pulled them roughly to their feet and nudged them down a long and dark tunnel, "Don't try anything stupid." One of the warned, waving a gun at them.

Charissa kept her head down and moved, watching her feet, counting the steps they took from one point to the other. She glanced briefly to Face wondering if he was worried about the same thing she was… would they be separated?

"Don't look at him. Head down." The man behind her put his large hand on the back of her head and forced her to return staring at the ground.

"P...pl...please...what...what's..." Face tried speech, tried to make himself sound pitiful, a dreamy lost lover, "Nnn..."

"They're on the move." Murdock showed them the screen. "Slow. But they're moving back towards us."

"Must be in those tunnels you talked bout Hannibal." B.A. was sitting back, arms folded a look of worry and concern across his dark face.

"No talking." They gave Face a hard shove forward.

Finally they were brought into an area that had one large tunnel closed off with a gate, the tunnel was small, the back of it having collapsed years ago so it made the perfect place to store them for the night until it they got shipped out the next day.

"Check'em and remove any personal ID before you lock them up. I'm going to let Hector know we've got some fresh meat."

The two lackies nodded and then proceeded to pat Face and Charissa down, the one patting Charissa down enjoying his job a little too much.

She fought the urge to cause the man physical harm as his hands spent a little too much time with certain places on her body.

Once they were done, they shoved them inside the make shift cell.

Face wrinkled his nose as they moved them into the cell, "God it reeks down here. Where the hell are we?" He kept up his act, but genuinely was concerned about their location. Were they going to move? How long would they wait here?

She looked around and shrugged, "No clue." She was afraid, but she wasn't showing it. The place did stink, but she was doing her best ignore it and make herself relax, "I don't think this is the it place though…" She commented, keeping her voice low, "I wonder when we'll be moved."

"Hopefully soon. I don't want Hannibal and the gang busting in here, not realizing this isn't the drop-off point." he let out a soft sigh, "I know he's smarter than that, but if Murdock's monitoring our signals and we don't move for hours, they might get an itchy trigger-finger."

"Yeah, that would be bad." She slid down the wall and settled, resting her arms around her knees as she hugged them to her chest.

After what seemed like hours one of the men came up to the make-shift cell and looked at them. He was different, stood taller and seemed like the man in charge for this part of their imprisonment anyways, "Come here." He motioned to Charissa, "The man I can see. He is good enough, but you hunkering down there I see nothing. So get up. Now."

Slowly she stood and moved out of the shadows in the tunnel and gave the man a defiant stare while holding her arms out at her sides.

He gave a low wolf whistle," Nice. You have spirit. Our clients will enjoy breaking it. Now relax. We move you soon, in an hour the truck will be here."

"You know, Hannibal and the others might not get a chance to take them down. I just might do it myself." Charissa grumbled, not too thrilled with the idea of being treated like livestock.

"Would you do it in a leapord-skin thong?" Face muttered under his breath.

She quirked a brow having not heard what he said but knowing he said something, "What was that?" She turned looking at him, crossing her arms, "You better be nice to your darling wife or you just might find yourself sleeping on the couch from now on." She arched a brow at him.

Murdock tapped the screen, "They're moving again. And Sosa's heart rate just skyrocketed." he looked up, "Something's got her."

* * *

**Yeah something's got her alright, the desire to smack Face lol. **

**A little short this time, but fear not we've got the next part coming up soon. And we've got an awesome Halloween plot planned for part 8! Which we're going to start work on very soon so we can get it posted during October. **

**Thanks again to all of you reading our stuff, we really appreciate you and we love to hear from you too! And again don't forget to check out the side story "Flying Dreams". **


	9. Chap 9: Grand Finale

**Authors' Notes: **Well here we are at the end of this part. Next part will begin to be posted probably Tuesday... maybe Monday if you're really demanding about it. ;) Now for a quick reply to one of our faithful Anon readers.

Garine: Glad you enjoyed that! It was fun to write lol. We love it when they banter. And former? You don't write anymore? Why not! And it's just going to keep going lol... we have no quote set ending to any of this, just endings to the individual stories. And we plan to keep it up!

Annnd now on with the show!

* * *

A little while later, they were being moved through the tunnels again towards an above ground entrance that was well outside the city. Waiting for them was a large armored car like vehicle, "Your carriage awaits." The man in charge, Hector grinned at them as his goons hustled them inside.

Hannibal looked up from the tracking device. Noticing them finally escorting Face and Charissa towards the armored car, he picked up the phone and flipped it open to answer Murdock's incessant calling. He'd been an idiot to let the pilot choose his identifying ringtone.

_"Never gonna give you up, never gonna let you down, never gonna - "_

"They're being loaded. Follow from a distance."

"Roger!" came Murdock's cheery voice.

B.A. eyed Hannibal, "That our cue to move out?"

She jumped slightly as they were locked into the back of the truck. She looked at Face wondering how too familiar this was for him, "Are you okay?" She asked with a very concerned tone as the truck began to move.

"Oh, this happens a lot." Face smiled, "Stay away from the edges of the truck. As soon as we pull into our final desination and get unloaded, they're going to come down on us like a hoarde of angry bees."

She nodded slowly, "Well at least I'm getting an understanding of how you all must've felt… being locked up and a prisoner." She didn't care for it at all, "You lead I follow, how about that?" She offered and wondered where the hell their final destination was and how long it would take them to get there.

B.A. hung back, but stayed as close as he could without being too obvious. He didn't much like this situation, there were too many places for error in his opinion but he kept that to himself… after all when had Hannibal ever been wrong? He tightened his hands on the steering wheel a little and kept his eyes focused hard on the road.

Murdock was keeping a lookout for possible destinations while in the chopper he had gotten ahold of. There was a large factory several miles ahead, with large shipping trucks. They were all white, stripped of their names and he couldn't read any of the plates.

"Too bad you can't French-kiss me keys to these cuffs." He chuckled, one eyebrow raised.

She laughed a little, "Yeah. After that my team kept cracking jokes that I needed to be kissed more often seemed to make me less bitchy. Even Director McCready tossed in his two cents worth." She shook her head slowly both amusement and annoyance written across her features.

"Looks like we're gettin close Boss man, should I hang back a bit more?" B.A. kept the truck in his sights.

"Yeah. And turn off all your lights." Hannibal reached above him and shut off the small light he'd been using to read the tracer. In the darkness from outside, he could barely read the blips - but they were brighter once his eyes got used to the darkness.

B.A. did as instructed and slowed it down a little, hanging back but still able to see the back lights of the truck, "Damn. Looks like they've got quite the operation here." The Sergeant made a low whistle as the factory and such came into view.

"I think we're slowing down…" She perked up a little and listened, trying to pay attention to things and be alert.

Sure enough the truck rolled to a stop, but only briefly as they paused before passing through the security gate. The truck continued for a few yards and then finally stopped. There was a moment or two of nothing and then the back was unlocked and the doors opened.

"Lets go. Come on."Two men hopped inside with them and hustled them out into the night air and up a loading dock towards the factory.

"Now."

Murdock suddenly lit up the area with every light the helicopter had and fired several small exploding rounds into the ground around the vehicles. He put on his best military voice and grabbed the radio speaker, "Attention! Attention! This is the police! Everybody freeze! We have you surrounded!"

B.A. had outfitted his van with a rocket launcher on the top, plus he had several guns of the large variety that he knew Hannibal enjoyed. He pulled the van up to the side of the security fence near some bushes and trees so they wouldn't be seen, "That Crazy Fool is havin fun without us." He muttered and moved to the back of the van and popped open the sun roof closest to the launcher.

It was instant chaos, people scrambling, guns and other weapons being whipped out.

Charissa stuck to Face as best she could as she tried to stay out of the lights and the panic, "This is going to be fun." She muttered and really wished her hands were free.

Their captors began to shoot at the helicopter.

B.A. sent a wild shot into the fray, not really aiming for anything just wanting to scare them and rile them up. He grinned when he spied the increase of panic through the aim, "Any word on the Calvary yet Hannibal?" He called down as he loaded up again and aimed for the loading docks.

"If I didn't know any better I would think the whole damned US Army was attacking this place." She stated above the roar of the shots being fired, the helicopter and the rest of the complete and utter chaos. The truck rocked a little and Charissa swore, "That was a little too close Murdock!" She yelled out as though he could hear her.

"I can almost hear sirens. Come on. We have to get Face and Sosa out of there." He charged into the confused melee.

Murdock drove the confused crowds away from the vehicle, allowing Hannibal and B.A. to get to it and attempt to release their friends.

B.A. nodded and got down behind the wheel again and proceeded to ram through the gate and into the fray. A few moments later, he was honking the van's horn wildly as he revved the engine, "Let's go fools!" He motioned at Face and Charissa out his window.

"Our rescue is here." She kept low as they ran for the van and shuffled into the back, "Please tell me you guys carry all purpose handcuff keys." She muttered, rolling her shoulders her arms had been behind her back for way too long now.

As soon as they were in, B.A. took off the sound of sirens almost drowning out the helicopter.

"That would be Face's expertise." Hannibal said, somewhat amused, as he worked on freeing them.

Murdock covered them until they were safely out of the way and down the road. He took one long look back, watching as the place was literally swarmed with police officers and all sorts of public officials. Followed not long after by the press. He chuckled to himself and radioed back down to the guys in the van, "Looks like they've found themselves in a spot of trouble, mates!"

"I love it when a plan comes together." said Hannibal.

* * *

**~Sound Track~**

Bad Boyfriend-Garbage (Face/Charissa theme)

Real World- All American Rejects (Main theme)

War Machine- AC/DC (Action Sequence)

**

* * *

**

**The end... for now. **

**Hope you all enjoyed this, we know it was a little short, but the next installment is a bit longer! **

**Thanks for reading and we love hearing from you all so review! review! :D**


End file.
